Rhazes-2
"At some unknown time, probably in the late Pliocene, a mutation in the genus Saccharomycetales turned all naturally-occurring alcohols on Rhazes-2 into a biotoxin as deadly as arsenic (GURPS Basic Set, page 439). Infinity's anthropologists are still trying to ascertain whether this alone was enough to change the course of human culture, or whether there are other divergence points yet to be discovered. Whatever the explanation, few of the cultures or languages on Rhazes closely resemble those of Homeline. While civilizations rose in many of the same places, they left fewer signs of their passing: no Pyramids in Egypt, no Great Wall of China, no Parthenon, no Stonehenge, and few large castles or fortresses. There are cities on the same sites as Cairo, Istanbul, Shanghai, Mumbai, Marseilles, Lagos, Lima, San Francisco, Singapore and Sydney, but these are much smaller than their counterparts on Homeline. Cities and towns have their own guardsmen, who usually cooperate with their neighbors, as well as a militia of reservists. On most parts of Rhaze-2, two-thirds of guards encountered will be male; women make up half of the night watch, artillery, and cavalry divisions, while the infantry and navy are almost exclusively male domains. Rhazean nation-states are also small, and most are ruled by monarchs who pass power onto a popular subordinate rather than an eldest son. Their wars seem to have been smaller, shorter, and less bloody than those of Homeline -- though some researchers suspect that this is partly because Rhazean art and literature downplay conflict and death, treating them as embarrassing rather than glorious. There have been no religious wars except between the Mesoamerican theocracies. Most Rhazeans dislike snow, and cold and mountainous regions are mostly populated by prospectors, hunters, bandits, and outcasts. Mammoth, woolly rhino, dire wolves, and sabertoothed cats still exist in small numbers in the far north, attracting hunters from Homeline. Coffee, tea, and marijuana play a big part in most Rhazean cultures and religions, and coca and peyote less so; all of these are forbidden in different regions, making trade problematic and sometimes risky. Rhazeans have bred new strains of all of these plants, which White Star Trading exports for the luxury market. Homeliners find most Rhazean cooking rather bland, and Rhazean art and entertainments have not become popular on Homeline, but Rhazean designs for furniture and utensils are widely copied. Most Homeliners find adapting to Rhazean cultures difficult for reasons other than the unavailability of drinkable alcohol. For one thing, Rhazeans have fewer nudity taboos than TL9 Homeliners. Workers of both sexes usually wear nothing more than protective gear (usually a loincloth or a backless apron, boots, and a broad-brimmed hat). Middle-class and formal wear for men is a long-sleeved shirt, a jacket, and an alarmingly short kilt; pants or leggings are only worn for protection. Formal wear for women is usually a sari that leaves one breast exposed, or a split skirt with a thin bodice (older women are more likely to wear opaque jackets or short capes). Though homosexuality is no more common than on Homeline, kissing is a common greeting between people of all sexes; cosmetics, perfume and jewelry are worn equally by both genders; and Erotic Art is taught from adolescence in most schools. Savoir-Faire (Rhazes-2) and Savoir-Faire (any Homeline culture) default to each other at -5. Rhazeans mostly have the same advantages and disadvantages as other TL4 humans -- except for Alcoholism and alcohol-related perks and quirks. All forms of Pacifism are slightly more common; Illiteracy extremely rare. Cannon and flintlock muskets have mostly replaced catapults and crossbows as military weapons, though bows and slings are still popular with hunters: flintlock pistols are rare and expensive, and mostly owned by high-ranking cavalry. Melee weapons and military equipment are similar to those of Asian TL5 societies on Homeline. Stickfighting styles similar to Escrima, and unarmed martial arts resembling Jujutsu and Savate, are widely taught to both sexes." Category:Quantum 7